


Date and Time

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: let's fuckin go bitches, this is hard, writing impulse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: I don't know if I want to admit it.What's going to happen if I do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



December 28th

   The thing is, I'm not entirely sure how to describe all the events leading up to this. Sure, I could just write them down matter-of-factly, I suppose, but why would I do that? I'm a writer, for crying out loud. Well, screenplays, usually, hardly ever something like this, and definitely not for my own eyes and no one else's.   
   Anyway, because I'm a writer, I have to write this with passionate feeling, don't I? Agh, is that even a good way to phrase it?  
   It's crazy. This entire thing is crazy. Insane. Impossible.  
   I'm rambling, but trust me, if you were in my shoes, you would be too.  
   And there it is. Agh. I said it was for my eyes only, and yet...unless I'm addressing this book, then I plan on having a reader. Apparently.

    What would you do if your alter ego from another universe showed up? Would you greet them casually? Would you instantly fall in love because your self esteem is so high? Would you kill them to establish dominance? Would they kill you?  
    Or would you end up discussing philosophy because of  _fucking Collins._

December 31st 

    I still haven't gotten around to saying what happened. Maybe it's because I'm not entirely sure what happened. Or maybe I just don't want to acknowledge that it was real.

    Or maybe I do, and I'm terrified of that.   ****


	2. Chapter 2

Jan 3

   A new year. Whoop de-fucking-do.

   It's weird and cliche, but it would be great if I had had someone to kiss on New Year's Eve. Other than, y'know, maybe myself in the bathroom mirror.

   Which I didn't do.

   I swear.

   Or you wish you could be teased for doing that. But no. He's out with his girlfriend. On New Year's Eve. And you're home alone because there's nothing you really  _want_ to do, or nothing you really can do except by cheap champagne from a  _7/11_ of all places and get your anger out by beheading the cap off the bottle.  
   Well, cap does seem to be a descendant of the root for head. Like  _capo.  
   _ __I don't even speak Italian.


	3. Chapter 3

Jan 7

   Is it  _normal_ to wonder whether you have any real friends? If they're all pretending because they feel sorry for you? Especially when they go somewhere, and bring the entire group, except you? Is  _that_ normal? Do they like me?  
   And if they saw even more than what they see now, would they still be my friends? 

   I've had to pretend all my life and even now-I mean, I've always liked make-believe.

   But that's the thing about make-believe: You come out of it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jan 10

    I'm pathetic, aren't I?  
  


Jan 11

    Okay, maybe not.

Jan 12

    I'm not salty about New Year's Eve now.

Jan 13 

    They deserved it.

Jan 14

    I'll have time.

Jan 15 

     Maybe I just need to get laid.

Jan 16

     To be fair, I'm doing a pretty good job at keeping this up.

Jan 17

     How much longer? I don't mean for them. I mean for me.

Jan 18

     I'm depressed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jan 19 

Well. I got laid. 

It wasn't as exciting or life-restoring as I'd thought it would be. 

But when is it ever? 

At least it was something to do, in the wake of...all this.

I think it's finally time to describe exactly what happened.  

 


	6. Chapter 6

Jan 20

How the fuck am I supposed to begin this? Okay. Uhhh.

Two middle-aged men appeared in our living room one day in a flash of light and had names way too similar to ours?

I know, I know. It's crazy and impossible, and I'm insane. 

But it happened. 

And I'd have my roommate verify it too, if he could. 

But that's the thing-he can't. And I don't know if I'll ever see him again. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jan 27 

Ugh. 

This is impossible to write about. Impossible to explain. 

Okay. Let me gather my thoughts. 

Today is January 27, 1990. It’s a Saturday. 

Everything feels stale and cold. 

And I can’t handle the fact that Roger’s gone and that he can’t get back. 


End file.
